


Satisfaction

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: A phone call Mello and Serena won’t soon forget.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Satisfaction

The apartment was quiet other than the occasional turning of a page in the book Mello was reading. The book was a much needed distraction from the loneliness he felt. Or so he thought. As he read a steamy scene between the book characters, he couldn’t help but imagine himself and Serena taking their place. 

The ringing of his phone pulled him out of his fantasy. A devilish grin appeared on his face when he saw it was Serena calling him. He threw his book down and excitedly answered the phone.

“Hey babe, I was just thinking about you.”

“I’ve been thinking about you too baby.” She let out a soft sigh. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.”

The seductive tone of Serena’s voice gave Mello chills. He raised his eyebrow and leaned back against the couch.

“Oh really? Tell me what you’ve been thinking about.”

Serena giggled as she laid her head against the wall. She ran her free hand down her inner thigh. 

“I don’t know if I should tell you, you’ll have to punish me for being-“ her breath hitched as she lightly rubbed her clit, “a bad girl.”

Mello bit his lip and shook his head.

“It sounds like you’re having fun without me. Is that what you want?”

She felt herself getting wetter when she heard Mello’s voice. She continued to rub her clit, faster than before. 

“No.”

“Tell me what you want.”

Serena arched her back and dropped her phone by her side. Her voice was shaky. 

“I want you to punish me.”

Mello put his phone on speaker and placed it on the coffee table. He nibbled his bottom lip as he slowly untied the laces on his leather pants.

“I want everyone to hear how much you want me.”

Serena licked her fingers dry then picked up her phone and slowly whispered into the receiver. 

“You want me to play with my pussy? That doesn’t sound like a punishment to me, I’m already doing that.” She made a V shape with her fingers and slowly ran them up and down, teasing her entrance, “I bet you wish you could taste me right now. It’s just like chocolate.” 

Mello groaned and started rubbing his cock.

“Don’t be so cocky, I know you’re too shy to make noise.”

Serena thrusted her fingers into herself, rapidly pumping them in and out. She threw her head back and let out a long groan.

“Fuck, my fingers aren’t cutting it. I need you inside me.”

Mello picked up the pace on his stroking.

“That’s too bad. Now be a little louder for me.”

Serena pulled her fingers out and grabbed a dildo from her purse. She stuck it on the counter and began riding it. She yelped in pleasure.

“Ohhhh god, when I see you again I’m going to ride you until I can’t walk.”

Mello stuttered as he continued to rub his cock.

“T-that was great, do it for me one more time baby.”

Serena continued to moan and groan in ecstasy, Mello’s moans were mixing in with hers. As she reached her peak, she squeezed her breasts and rapidly bucked her hips back and forth on the dildo. She leaned forward, taking her hands off her breasts, she tightly gripped the counter and gasped into the phone.

“I’m so close, are you close?”

Mello let out a breathy “yes” in response. Their heavy breathing intertwined until they both groaned in relief. Serena was the first one to gather herself and speak.

“Did I make you cum?”

Mello hummed in response.

“It’s all over my hands.”

A teasing smile formed on Serena’s lips.

“Mmm I want you to gag me with your fingers as I lick you clean. I love how you taste. If only I was there with you.”

Mello licked his lips and smiled.

“You’ll be here tomorrow right?”

Serena nodded excitedly.

“Yes, I can hardly wait.”

“You can clean me up then, I’ll do the same for you.”

Serena bit her lip as she dropped the dildo back into her purse, pulled her jumpsuit back on, and walked out of the airplane bathroom. She spoke confidently into the phone as she walked back to her seat, knowing all eyes were on her. 

“That’s right baby, clean me up. I’ve been a dirty girl.”


End file.
